Compute $\begin{pmatrix} 2 & - 1 \\ - 3 & 4 \end{pmatrix} \begin{pmatrix} 3 \\ - 1 \end{pmatrix}.$
Solution: We have that
\[\begin{pmatrix} 2 & - 1 \\ - 3 & 4 \end{pmatrix} \begin{pmatrix} 3 \\ - 1 \end{pmatrix} = \begin{pmatrix} (2)(3) + (-1)(-1) \\ (-3)(3) + (4)(-1) \end{pmatrix} = \boxed{\begin{pmatrix} 7 \\ -13 \end{pmatrix}}.\]